Escape or Return?
by Curly98
Summary: When Allison finds out she is pregnant Scott and her parents find out too. Her father wants to kill Scott. This forces him to run to protect himself, Allison, the baby and everyone close to him. The temptations in London don't help him to stay in love with Allison. Meanwhile Allison has to battle with her parents, the baby, the gossip at school and the heartache from missing Scott.
1. Chapter 1

**When Allison finds out she is pregnant Scott and her parents find out too. Her father wants to kill Scott. This forces him to run to protect himself, Allison, the baby and everyone close to him. The temptations in London don't help him to stay in love with Allison. Meanwhile Allison has to battle with her parents, the baby, the gossip at school and the heartache from missing Scott. Will Scott come back?**

_**Allison's POV**_

She feels safe in his warm arms while they are enjoying each other's company. They just had sex. She has to admit it wasn't the best ever but Scott had to listen if her parents were coming home. But lying here in his arms she is satisfied. She looks up at his face. His eyes are closed and he look sound asleep. It reminds her of his favorite song Don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. Suddenly she hears the gravel on the driveway. Her parents are home! Scott still doesn't move he really must have fallen asleep. She slaps his face and he is wide awake. 'My parents are here!' they both start to panic. Scott tries to find his clothes while Allison shoves hers under the bed and throws on a robe. She can already her footsteps on the stairs while Scott is still climbing out the window. 'Hurry up!' she jumps up and down with anxiety. He's hanging outside the window 'I want a kiss before I go' 'Scott!' Allison can now hear the steps just outside her door. 'Kiss, please' he puts on his puppy eyes. 'Fine' and she kisses him on his cheek and pushes him out of the window. He can take the pain. It will heal or at least she hopes it will heal. As she turns around her Dad walks in. 'I was just getting ready for bed' and she puts on her most innocent face. Her dad looks around the rooms and peeks in her closet. She'll bet he is checking if Scott is here. 'Good night darling' her dad kisses here forehead.

_**Scott's POV**_

His fall has blown all the air out of his lungs. His back and neck also hurt but this will be solved in a second. One of the perks about being a werewolf. He runs into the words behind Allison's house and stops to listen to her heartbeat for a while. Her heartbeat sound warm and steady. She's falling asleep, he can hear her heartbeat slow down. Maybe he'll just sends her a text just before he goes home.

_Good night. Sweet dreams. Xxoo Scott_

He can hear her phone buzzing and her heartbeat fastening as she reads his text.

_U2. Stop listening to my heartbeat. Get some sleep. Xxx Allison_

He can't help himself and stays to listen for a while. He runs home and slips under his covers thinking about Allison.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed

_**Allison's POV**_

When she wakes up she's feeling very queasy. She runs to the toilet and throws up four times. When she is done she crawls back into her bed. Her stomach hurts and the smell of eggs and bacon coming from downstairs isn't helping. 'Allison! Allison! You're gonna be late for school!' her mother sounds mad. Allison tries so shout something back but as soon as she opens her mouth she has to throw up again. Her mother walks in an immedialty helps her by holding back her hair. 'You're not going to school today younglady. I will call your friend Lydia and ask her to bring your homework'.

_**Scott's POV**_

Scott is impatiently waiting by Allison's locker. When the bell rings she still hasn't shown up. He decides to wait a while. Maybe she's having some car trouble. First period he has chemistry. He can miss the first ten minutes. The teachers hates Stiles and only focuses on him. He won't even notice if Scott hasn't attended the class at all. When the 10 minutes are over he texts her.

_Where are you? Need help? Xo Scott_

_No I'm sick. Don't come. Parents walk in all the time. Xx Allison_

Scott is disappointed. They are lab partners he could have spent all morning with her. His morning is ruined.

_**Allison's POV**_

'Come in' Normally she would have opened the door but she's feeling very weak. She has spent her morning throwing up. Lydia walks in with a pile of books and two cups of coffee. 'This will make you feel better' Lydia hands her one of the cups. Allison takes the cup but her smile fades as she smells the coffee. She hands the cup back to Lydia. 'Not a starbucks girl?'

'No I just can't stand the smell'

'So sickie what is wrong with you?'

'Not much. I have been throwing up all morning.'

'Mmm… Throwing up in the morning and you can't stand the smell of coffee. Pregnant.'

'Lydia!' she throws a pillow but Lydia manages to avoid it.

'Just think about it' Lydia has a weird look on her face. A look Allison has seen just once before. The time that Lydia corrected their history teachers and she was very certain she was correct.

Allison thinks back. When was the last time she had her period? O God she is already 3 weeks late. With everything that happened it totally slipped her mind. 'What's up? You looked Shocked.' Lydia's voice brings her back to reality. 'I need a pregnancy test' her voice sounds broken. She doesn't want to think about what will happen if she is pregnant. Lydia simply nods and walks out of the room. It takes her an half hour to return. 'Pee and wait for two minutes. I've got to go. Good luck'. There she stands all alone with an enormous weight n her heart. She pees and the two minutes seem like hours. When the timer rings she's afraid to look. It takes her at last 10 minutes to look. When she looks she falls to her knees. Positive. She's pregnant. Tears are streaming down her face. She could really use Scott right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scott's POV**_

He's on his way to Stiles when he picks up Allison's heartbeat. Her heart is beating fast. It sounds like she's in danger. He starts to run the other way, in the direction of her house. With one jump he lands on her roof. The window is closed an without thinking he jumps right thru it alerting her parents downstairs. Allison is still crying as she falls into Scott's arms. 'I'm pregnant Scott' she is sobbing into his shirt. The door opens and the high voice of her mother deafens Scott 'Chris grab your gun!'. Within a second Allison's dad is upstairs with his gun. He fires and hits Scott's shoulder separating him and Allison. After that he fires several shots in his chest blowing Scott out of the window. He can hear the voice of Allison's dad upstairs. 'What did he do to you? What Allison?'Scott gets mad but something is keeping him from turning. He can't reach Allison not only because some wounds aren't healing but also the fact that her dad will kill him if he comes back. Then he will never be able to hold Allison or ever see her again. And let's not forget the baby.

_**Allison's POV**_

She can't believe all of this just happened. Her dad is furious and his fury grows when her mother finds the pregnancy test. 'He's dead' her father's voice sounds cold. 'Dad no!' she grabs a hold of his leg 'You kill him you kill me to don't you get that!'. Her father's shakes her of and storms out the door. 'I'll call somebody for the window and to place some locks.' Here mothers voice sounds as cold as her fathers. Allison is still crying on the floor and with a little help from her mother she lays back on her bed. Without saying anything or even looking at her daughter her mother's walks out of the room. Allison runs to the window to see if Scott is still there. There's a big puddle of blood but no Scott. Knowing her father he and his team will make it impossible to return. She hopes Scott is alright. All that blood scares her. Normally he would have healed in a second but who knows what kind of bullets her father used.

_**Scott's POV**_

The wounds hurt more than ever before. Yes he has been shot before. The pain is incredible and he tries to look at the wound in his shoulder. The shots in the chest have healed but the hole in his shoulder looks awful. High pitched breaths alert his werewolf senses. It's Erica 'Erica coming to the rescue' 'Don't forget me' this is Isaac. They pick him up and carry him to a car. Derek's car. When Scott wakes up they are in the vet's office. His shoulder has healed. Derek is walking towards him 'I told you to stay away from her' his eyes are red, an alpha thing. He doesn't give Scott a chance to respond 'What the hell did you do to piss them of like that? The woods are full of traps and there are 3 times as much hunters here'. Scott knows he has to tell Derek the truth. Not only because he is the pack master but also because Derek might know a way to help. 'She's pregnant.' Derek's jaw drops to the floor. 'You have knocked up a Argent? Have you lost your mind?' Erica must have heard their conversation because when she walks in her k9's are showing 'you endangered all of us you idiot.'

'I'll take care of it' Scott doesn't know how but he will.

'You're not doing anything. Argent is hunting for you and once he has got you he will come after us.'

'I need to fix this Derek! I'm not leaving Allison especially now.'

'You're going to London. I've got a friend there who will accept you in his pack. Go home pack and meet me at the house. Erica you're going with him to protect him. There are probably some Argents at his house.'

'I'm not going anywhere'. Scott is furious and starts to turn. Derek's pulls out his k9's 'Control yourself'. Erica steps forward 'It will be fine Scott' she looks deep in his eyes. That look. She has a plan. Scott follows her outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Few days pass

_**Allison's POV**_

The tension is wearing her out. She hasn't been to school ever since she found out she's pregnant. Knowing Lydia the whole school knows everything by now. Well except the werewolf part of course. A knock on her door wakes her from her thoughts. Who can that be? Her mother doesn't knock, her father hasn't been around since he found out she's pregnant and Lydia always drops her homework in the mailbox. Probably afraid to face Allison. When the door opens she is very surprised. It's Erica. Allison reaches for the knife on het nightstand. At first she wasn't to happen with the meal her mother brought but the knife might come in handy. 'Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I can't anyway' Erica steps closer to her bed. 'You can't?' Allison wonders what that is supposed to mean.

'You're carrying one of ours. We protect our own'

'It's not a werewolf!' She's so tired of people calling her baby a werewolf. Everytime she talks to her mother she brings up the same thing. The baby won't be a werewolf. Scott was bitten not born the chance of their child being a werewolf is little.

'You don't have to be so bitchy about it' Eric actually seems hurt.

'Sorry' Allison knows she shouldn't be like this but she misses Scott like hell and the tension in her house isn't helping her with all of this.

'Anyway I brought you something.' Erica picks up a brown bag pack. Scott's bag pack. Allison hadn't realized she brought anything with her. She takes the bag it feels heavy. 'What's in it?' she is kind of afraid to open the bag. 'Don't worry. It's a gift from Scott' Erica has grabbed a chair and has seated herself close to the bed. Allison hands are shaking as she tries to open the bag. 'Here let me help you' Erica grabs her hands. They have the same temperature as Scott's. Allison looks in the bag and pulls out a shirt, Scott's favorite. She burry's her face in it. It smells like Scott. 'There is more in there too' Erica encourages her to go on. There are some pictures in there and a hard disk. 'What's on this?' Allison shows Erica the hard disk. 'Files. Scott made you messages for all the days he's gone. There are also some songs and pictures on there. This way you won't miss him when he's gone.'

'Scott is gone?'

'I'm really sorry. But I can't tell you were he is.'

'When will he come back?'

'I don't know. As soon as he's safe here is suppose.'

'How long will that take?'

'I don't know Allison'

Allison starts crying. 'What about me? I mean us. I can't live like this Erica I just can't' Erica climbs up on the bed and takes Allison in her arms. Allison realizes how much she misses Scott's warm arms around her. Her mother walks in 'I heard you crying Allison, are you alright? She actually sounds worried. This is the first time she has spoken to her since they found out Allison's pregnant. 'She just needed a shoulder to cry on Mrs. Argent I'm sure you know this has been very stressful for her'. Her mother just nods and walks away. 'You might want to hide this' Erica points at the bag 'I better go'. 'Wait!' Allison grabs a hold of Erica's arm 'Can I contact Scott?'. 'I'm sorry Allison. You can't' she tries to wrestle her arm free but Allison holds on. 'Okay fine. You can contact him thru me. But don't tell anyone. Especially Derek an Isaac.'. Allison hugs Erica and thanks her again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Scott's POV**_

Scott wakes up in London as the plain is touching down. All he could think about was Allison and the baby. Will he ever be back? He doesn't know how long all of this will take. All he knows is that he will be back. No matter what. There are a lot of people on the airport. All Derek told him is that he must look for somebody named Steve. Scott starts looking for a guy that looks like a Steve holding up a sign. Instead there is a beautiful woman holding up a sign. He should have known. As she starts to walk towards here he can smell she's a werewolf. 'Hi are you Scott McCall?' even her voice sounds beautiful. 'Yes I am' 'Good my car is just outside. Follow me.' He follows here outside to a little European looking car. Totally pink. He steps in the car 'Do you mind if I drive? he looks at Steve. He realizes he sat down at the driver's seat. 'O I'm sorry. Still getting used to the whole England thing.' He steps out of the car. She laughs as she starts the car. 'I'm Steve by the way.'

'I kind of figured that out'

'Let me guess you expected a big bearded guy?'

'Yes I have to admit I did.'

'Don't worry. Happens to the best of us.'

'So… How big is your pack?'

'6 including you and me. There's Lisa, Yvonne, Claire and Sarah.'

'All woman?' Scott is actually shocked.

'Yes and they are going to love these big brown eyes.'

'I'm taken. That's actually why I am here.'

'We all love to hear your story.'

They stop in front of a big apartment building. 'We own the pent house' she points at the top of the building. The doorman helps him with his suitcase. He only has one suitcase but it's an English thing he guesses. When they reach the penthouse all the woman are waiting. 'You're right Steve. He's cute' a blond woman hugs him. 'Back off Yvonne. He's taken' Steve might just saved him from being cuddled to death. They lead him to a living room/kitchen. 'Take a seat' Yvonne points at a comfy looking couch. 'Let me introduce you to everybody. This is Yvonne. That's Claire.' she points at a short black haired woman. 'That's Lisa' now she points at a tall blond woman who looks like a hippie. 'And then we have Sarah. She's your age' Steve points at a beautiful red head. Her eyes are as green as leaves and her smile sparkles. 'Do you mind telling us your story now?' Sarah asks. All the woman gather around him. He tells them about Allison. About the first time they met, their first date, the winter formal including the part where she found out him being a werewolf, their secret dates, night visits and of course about the pregnancy. Yvonne and Sarah have tears in their eyes. Claire breaks the silence 'not to be rude or anything but couldn't you just have gone to the cops?' 'Claire! Give the boy a break' Yvonne hits her arm. 'No wait. She's right' Steve looks at him 'Why did you have to run all the way here?'. Scott sighs 'Well her dad. Mr. Argent…'. 'Wait! Don't even finish!' this time it's Lisa who speaks 'We know all about the Argents.' 'You do?' 'What did you think? They started in France. Moved over to England and the rest of Europe. After that they spread all over the world.'. 'They were the reason I had to leave Australia' Yvonne looks upset. Scott tough he heard an accent. 'I have to admit you have a lot of guts knocking up an Argent.' Claire has a weird grin on her face. They all laugh, except Scott of course. The more he thinks about Mr. Argent the more he thinks about the chance that he'll never see Allison again. 'I'm really tired. Jet lag. Where can I sleep?' Scott looks at Steve. 'I'll show you to your room' it's Sarah. Her voice sounds like the first rain after a dry-spell. Like heaven. He follows her to a big room with a double bed and a large tv. 'Sweet dreams' Sarah kisses him on the cheek. He knows he's blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**10 weeks have passed. Scott has been hanging around London thinking about Allison and the baby. Allison he's gone back to school but can't concentrate because of all the tension. Erica helps her to cope with all the things. Today Allison has her first ultrasound. Erica is coming with her because Allison's parents still don't talk to her.**

_**Allison's POV**_

She hasn't been able to concentrate all day Today she has her first ultrasound. She's glad Erica is coming with her. Scott should have been here but her father is still furious. The extra hunters have left though. Her mother is still not speaking to her. Allison is waiting by her car but Erica still hasn't come. Suddenly she spot Erica running towards her. O God something is wrong. Scott has been captured or killed by her father or one of his buddies. Erica hands her a cell phone 'It's for you'. Allison is afraid to speak. 'Hello gorgeous!' It's Scott! Erica grabs a hold of here probably scared of her fainting. 'Do you miss me?'

'Yeah when are you coming home?'

'Soon. I promise. It's getting better.'

'I love you'

'I love you too. How is the baby?'

'I'm on my way to get an ultrasound. I miss you'

'Miss you too. Send me a picture, please. Me and the girls love to see the baby'

'Girls?'

A long beep sound notifies her that the connection is broken. She feels tears streaming down her face. 'This is also for you.' Erica hands her some Polaroid's. One of Scott, one of Scott surrounded by beautiful woman and one with a beautiful girl. 'Come on Allison. We better go. I'll drive.' They both get in the car and drive off to the doctor's office. She keeps looking at the picture of Scott and the girl. What the hell is he doing? 'Allison calm down. You're upsetting the baby.' Erica lays her hand on Allison's belly. 'What?'

'I said you' re upsetting the baby.'

'How do you know?'

'I can hear the heartbeat. Just as clear as I hear yours.'

'Really? I wish Scott could hear it.'

'I don't think he can. We have good hearing but he can't hear it all the way in London.'

'He's in London?'

'O shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you.'

'Erica. Can you do me a favor?'

'If you promise not to tell anyone I told you. Yeah.'

'Can you drive me to the airport after this?'

'What? No!' Erica stops the car.

'Erica. Keep driving.'

'No'

'Erica!'

'No! And stay calm. For the baby's sake.' Erica starts the car. 'I'm not driving you to the airport.'.

Allison tries to come up with a different plan. She can't really think of something. With her parents still on high alert she can't exactly run away from. It might not be the best thing anyway, flying while she's pregnant and everything. There's only one option left. Scott has to come back here.

_**Scott's POV**_

He has being having a good time in London. The girls are very nice and the nightlife in London is great. There are a lot of underground clubs were amazing bands perform. But every silent moment he thinks about Allison. He lies awake at night thinking about her and their child. He reads her letters again and again. Now his mind is filled with that last call. He should have been there. Holding her hand, looking at their child an probably whipping away some tears which are rolling down her perfect cheeks. 'You wanna go out and grab a bite to eat?' Sarah wakes him from his thoughts. 'No I'm not in the mood' Scott hasn't been able to eat probably since he left Beacon Hills. At first he thought he was just sick of the terrible meal on the plane. Now he knows he's homesick are actually Allison sick. Never in his life has he longed for Allison more than now. When "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith comes on the radio he can feels tears streaming down his face. His phone buzzes. Probably another message from his mother. They told her he was an exchange student but knowing Allison is pregnant she's very suspicious and wants him to come home. When he grabs his phone his heart jumps. An email from Erica. When he opens it a ultrasound appears. That's his child. The cause of all of this but also a beautiful thing. 'Sarah!' he has to share his happiness with someone. 'What?' she rushes in to his bedroom 'have you been crying?'. 'Look' he steps of the bed and hands here the phone. Sarah studies the picture 'It's beautiful' she falls in his arms and they fall back on the bed. Their faces are close, he can feel her warm breath. 'Did I interrupt anything?' Claire walks in. 'NO!' the both jump of the bed. 'I was showing her the ultrasound' Scott looks a bit ashamed. 'Can I see it?' Scott hands Claire the phone. Within a second all the girls are in his room. Studying the picture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little note: This chapter is a little bit more graphic in the sex-department. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**

_**Allison's POV**_

It's like she can feel everybody stare at her. Nowadays Allison walks high school face down and earphones in. It's always music from Scott's hard drive. It's helped her get trough all these days. Erica has been great but she can't fill up the empty space in her heart. Allison is on her way to gym class. The worst part of school right now. She can participate with swimming and that's what they are doing. Undressing in the locker rooms is painful. Nobody can keep themselves from staring. It's a good thing Erica is always with her otherwise she wouldn't participate at all she helps her compete with the stares. When Alison arrives at the locker rooms Erica is waiting for her 'Are you alright you look a bit pale?' Allison knows she's right. She hasn't been able to eat or get a good night sleep for weeks. 'I'm fine' she knows it doesn't sound very believable but what else is she supposed to say? No I'm terrible. I feel like I am going to die right now. Probably not the best thing to say. 'Allison what the hell!' Allison turns around to look at Erica. Her eyes are widened and her mouth is open. 'I can see all your bones. Have you been eating at all?'

'Erica I'm fine' Allison quickly puts on her bathing suit. But Erica grabs her arm. 'This isn't normal Allison. You need to see a doctor about this.'.

Allison shakes her off 'Leave me alone. I told you I'm fine'. She marches of to the pool knowing that Erica is right. This is bad for her and the baby. This could be a great plan. If she starves herself she has to be admitted at the hospital at some point. Erica will contact Scott about his and he will come running back. There are a lot of risks of course. She can lose the baby, she can die, Scott might be killed by her father or he might not come back at all. Right now she will do anything to bring him back. Even if this means somebody has to die.

_**Scott's POV**_

All the girls have left the room except Sarah. 'Scott can I ask you something?' she sounds very timid. 'Sure' he doesn't really think about his answer. He is still amazed by the picture on his phone. 'How are you going to raise this child?' Her eyes look directly into his. Scott hasn't really but thought into this. She's right. How is he going to raise their child? He has no idea how long he has to stay away from Allison or if he will ever be able to return at all. And even if he can return to her he will be hunted. Maybe not by Allison's dad but there will be other hunters hunting him. He will remain a werewolf. Derek killed Peter –the one who bit him- he can't be normal. Not now not ever. Leaving all this aside there are other problems. Where is he going to get the money? Can he finish high school? Will he be able to attend college? These are all things he might miss out on. 'I'll be missing out on a lot of things but it will all be worth it.'

'Will it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well Scott… I'm the child of teenage parents.'

'Really? I didn't know'

'My mother was 17 when I was born my dad was 18. It all seemed to be going well but as I got older the pressure on their relationship split them apart. My dad went to get some milk and never returned. My mom was shattered. She wasn't able to take care of me. I was able to make my own meal when I was just 6 years old. I don't want that to happen to any kid. You need to think this trough.'

Scott is lost for words. Sarah is right. What if their relationship ain't as strong as they think? To be honest he hasn't really thought about her the last couple of nights. 'I'm sorry Scott. I really needed to get his of my chest.' Sarah looks a bit ashamed. 'It's alright. You are right I need to think this trough.'. Sarah hugs him, their faces are close. Scott can feel her warm breath again. He leans forward to kiss her. Sarah doesn't fight him she gives herself to Scott. Their kisses become more and more passionate and before Scott realizes it they are making out on the bed. Her hands move down from his neck down his pants. He can't fight this feeling it feels like freedom. Her hands are still down his pants as he tries to unhook her bra. She takes his pants off moving her kisses down from his mouth to his chest to end up around his private area. He can't help himself he has to make love to her he can't fight this amazing feeling.

The next thing he remembers is waking up totally naked holding Sarah in his arms. He still has that amazing feeling he had last night.


	8. Chapter 8 SCOTT'S RETURN!

_**Allison's POV**_

Her plan isn't exactly working out. Erica has been keeping a close eye on her. It isn't exactly easy to convince a werewolf that your fine when they can hear when you are lying. Every time her or the baby's heartbeat slows Erica shoves something down her throat. She is trying to concentrate on her math homework when she hears voices downstairs. Soon she can hear somebody coming upstairs. It's Erica. 'So you decided not to come through my window for a chance?' Allison has a big smile on her face but it disappears as she sees Erica's face. Her eyes are red and tears are welling up in them. Allison stands up to look Erica right in the eye 'Erica what's wrong?'. Erica steps forward and takes Allison in her arms 'I'm so sorry Allison but I have to tell you this'. Allison tries to wrestle herself free but Erica has a strong hold. 'I found out that Scott has been cheating on you with one of the girls'. Allison feels like the ground under her feet has been kicked away. 'Wh- wh- what? How do you know?'. 'I listened in on a call Derek got from the girl's pack leader'. Allison knows pack leaders don't lie to each other it must be true. She can't believe all of this is happening. She's pregnant with his child and he's sleeping around with other girls? Allison notices she can't see straight anymore and her legs are shaking. Her stomach hurts like she just has been kicked in it. A black haze blocks her sight. She faints. The last thing she hears is Erica shouting for somebody to call 911.

_Allison has been admitted in the hospital. She's just waking up._

A bright light is hurting her eyes. 'Allison. Allison. Can you hear me?' somebody is whispering to her. She is trying to open her eyes but the light hurts too much. 'It's me' it's the whispering voice again. She wonders who me is. It really hurts her eyes but she opens them. She look directly into the big brown eyes of Scott. She tries to remember everything that happened. Suddenly she realizes it she got pregnant, Scott had to run from her dad and then he cheated on her. 'What the hell are you doing here?' she tries to make her words sounds strong but her throat hurts. 'I came back for you Allison. For you and our baby.' he kisses her on her cheek and on her belly. 'Get out!' her words sound better now. 'What?' Scott looks surprised. 'Get out!' she is screaming directly into his face. The nurses must have heard her screaming because one of them walks in 'I thinks you better go son' she pulls Scott away from the bed. 'No!' Scott shoves the nurse away from him. Immediately there are more nurses in the room who are all pulling away Scott. He can't fight all of them so he walks out of the room. Allison is crying her eyes out. Erica slips in her room 'Allison what happened?'. Allison falls into Erica's arms. 'You have to talk to him again Allison.'. Allison shakes her head 'no I don't want to'. 'Allison you have to dump him in a good way. Make it clear you never want to see him again. Plus you have to talk about the baby situation'. Allison falls back on the bed. Erica stays with her for a little while until Allison falls asleep.

_**Scott's POV**_

He has been kicked out of the hospital by some big security guards. Scott is standing outside the hospital wondering what the hell just happened. When Erica comes out of the hospital Scott realizes how long he must have been standing there. 'What are you doing back here McCall?' Erica sounds mad plus she called him McCall instead of Scott that means she is pissed off. 'I came for Allison. What happened?'

'What happened? What happened? What do you think? You leave her here pregnant with your kid and then you go around sleeping with other girls!'

'I wasn't like that.' he knows this is a crappy explanation but he doesn't know what to say.

'You know I don't believe and Allison doesn't either'

Scott blood rises to the highest temperature possible. All these emotions are making him chance. He runs towards the woods to turn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Allison has been out of the hospital for a couple of days and has agreed to talk to Scott about everything that's happened and is going to happen. **

**Note: I used one of my favorite song for inspiration (Keith Urban – You'll think of me)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Allison's POV**_

Allison is impatiently waiting for Scott. She has practiced what she is going to say time after time but she doesn't know how it will go when she sees Scott in person. Suddenly she hears some twigs breaking and turns around it's Scott. They decided to meet up in the woods. Neutral terrain. 'I'm glad you wanted to see me' he steps forward to give her a hug but she steps back. Hugs aren't part of the plan. 'Listen Scott I just want to talk about the baby. You and I are over'. 'Listen Allison I have my reasons'. This sets her over the edge 'reasons'? what reasons? There is no reason for cheating on your pregnant girlfriend. 'You know what Scott take your stuff, take your freedom take your memories, I don't need them! Take your space and take your reasons. But you'll think of me while you're sleeping with your pride wishing I could hold you tight. But I'll be over you and on with my life!' she storms of into the woods. Not exactly the way she had planned it but it's still a good break-up scene. She can hear him calling after her but he ain't following her. So much for love.

_**Scott's POV**_

He is nailed to the ground. Allison is really through with him. He turns around to head back to his house. Dealing with another difficult woman, his mother. A noise in the woods puts his werewolf senses on alert. Scott puts op his nose to smell if anyone is there. He recognizes the smell of Allison's father. Too late. He is surrounded by hunters. 'Take him to the dungeon guys'. A group of hunters grab him and tie him up with Wolfsbane ropes. He is unable to make any move against him he is flabbergasted. They take him to a dark dungeon were they replace the ropes for thick iron cables. 'So Scott. You just decided to show up?' Chris walks up to him with something in his hand. He can't see exactly what it is but when he feels the 20.000 volts going through his body he knows a improved cattle prod. 'Don't you think it is a big coincidence that you return and my daughter ends up in the hospital?' another 20.000 goes through his body. Little burn wounds are forming were Chris touches him with the stick. The Wolfsbane from before is keeping him from healing. 'I can't believe you returned McCall. Do you have a death wish?' there goes another 20.000 volts. Scott is glad when Chris his cell phone rings. This will give him a break. Scott decides to listen in on the call. Hoping it is not another hunting party wanting to kill him. 'Chris you've got to come quick' it's a desperate voice. 'I'm busy Victoria. It can wait' the desperate voice is the voice of Mrs. Argent.

'No Chris it can't' she sounds really upset.

'What happen?'

'It's Allison. She's back in the hospital again.'

'Why?'

'We don't know. Erica was jogging in the woods and found her on the ground' Scott knows better. Erica was probably hanging around Derek's house when she picked up Allison's heartbeat.

'How is she?'

'She is in a bad condition Chris. They think she is not going to make it.'

'I'll be right there' he hangs up the phone.

'Please take me with you! I'm begging you!' Scott knows there is no chance in hell that Chris will take him with him but he had to try. 'After what you have done?' Chris shocks him multiple times. 'Have fun boys' Chris throws the cattle prod to the other hunters and walks away. This is Scott final hour.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Chris POV**_

He arrives at the hospital with blood on his hand. He knows the other hunters must have killed Scott by now. Victoria is waiting for him outside Allison's room. She falls in his arms 'I'm so scared Chris. She looks so awful. I can't lose my daughter. I can't.'. Het strokes her hair out of her face 'She will be fine. I promise.'. They step in to the room. Allison does look awful. Her hospital gown is hanging around her body and she looks very pale. 'Just look at this Chris' his wife pull up the gown. He can see every bone in his daughter's body. There's also the belly. A belly with his grandchild in it. It's causing him so much pain. He isn't happy about the pregnancy but if Scott had been normal he would have been less worried. That boy loves her, he can see that. They known each other for 2,5 years and he hasn't hurt her once. He's saved him and her from the Alpha, his leader. Maybe he should bring him back if Allison loves him like he loves her. He quickly makes a call to the hunters telling them not to kill Scott. Yet. 'Can I have a minute alone?' he asks his wife. She nods and walks out of the room. He gently strokes his daughters arm whispering in her ear. 'Allison' her eyes open a little. 'Listen to me. Do you want me to bring Scott back? Do you love him?' She takes her time to answer but then a strong 'Yes'. He kisses her forehead and heads out the room. Back to the dungeon. Hoping he can bring Scott back in one piece.

_**Allison's POV**_

It´s true, she had to think twice when her dad asked her if she loved Scott. She loves him. When they met up in the woods she could see he loved her too. It´s has been hard but when he returns it will all be okay. With that thought she falls asleep listening to the machines indicating the baby´s heartbeat.

She´s nice and warm when she wakes up. She feels safe. Two strong arms are holding her. When she opens her eyes she recognizes Scott. ´Hi gorgeous!´ his brown eyes and white teeth make her forget about everything. ´You know Allison. I love you. Always have and always will. I´ve been away to long and every day I misses you more and more and more.´ She gently kisses him, that´s the best thing she has heard in days.


	11. The Official End

**This is a few months later. After the birth.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Scott´s POV**_

They moved in together after little Erica was born. Allison was so grateful for everything that Erica has done for her that she wanted to name the baby after her Scott liked this idea as well. He knows Erica has done a lot for them while he was gone. Allison is putting the finishing touch to their new place while Scott is dressing lil´Erica. He has a little surprise for mummy. He walks in to the living room holding lil´Erica. Allison has put up a lot of photos on one wall. There are even some pictures of Stiles in there. ´What´s with the photos?' 'Well I never really had a home thanks to my dad's work and I wanted this to feel like one. With a beautiful boyfriend, a kid and photos. A lot of photos.'. Scott knows this is the moment. 'Do you mind holding lil'Erica for a moment?' he gives her lil'Erica in a way that she can read what's on the baby's shirt. He can see tears well up in her eyes as she reads the shirt saying 'Mummy will you marry daddy?' He kneels and pulls out a little diamond ring. There's a big smile on Allison's face. 'YES! YES! YES!' she quickly puts lil'Erica in her bouncy chair. Scott kisses and embraces her. Allison cuddles closer to Scott. He grabs his phone to take a picture. Allison looks at him with a big question mark on her face. 'For the wall' he explains. She laughs and her laughs makes lil'Erica laugh to. Scott looks at his girls who are laughing like crazy now. He can't believe he ever thought about giving this all up.


End file.
